In the refurbishment or repair of subterranean pipelines it is the common practice to coat the interior pipe walls with a coating of mortar. This is usually achieved by passing a rotating dispersion head through the pipe for spraying the mortar onto the interior pipe walls followed by a trowel which is concentrically located in the pipeline for engaging the mortar while still in a plastic condition to insure a uniform coating and a smooth exterior surface. When this equipment traverses through relatively long lengths of underground pipes, especially in connection with refurbishing existing pipelines, the equipment is usually operated by remote control through relatively long lengths of cable. This can cause the trowel to become oriented in an eccentric relation with the pipeline especially in connection with pipelines having relatively large angled bends. Also, the cable will tend to bind against the corner wall portion of a bend in a pipeline thus hindering the remote control operation and also damaging the newly applied mortar coating.